Dance To This Beat
by emoxdarling
Summary: Francesca moves into a city infested with vampires. Soon she meets the most powerful vampire in town and falls in love. But is she really in love or is she being used?More interesting than the summary makes it out to be. ON HIATUS!
1. A Debt Owed

Book One- Dandies Victorious

Chapter One-A Debt Owed

Being out on the city streets at night was not a wise thing to be doing. Especially with all the vampires waiting to suck the blood out of the town's pretty women, especially pretty women like Francesca DeVille.

Francesca had just moved to this strange city only a week ago so she did not know that. She was all alone and didn't even have a place of her own yet. She noticed that nobody went out at night and she wondered why. One day she overheard someone talking about vampires, but she didn't believe them. _Like there are really vampires._ She thought to herself. _I guess there must be something in the water here. That or everyone's on weed._

Suddenly someone grabbed Francesca's arm and pulled her into the dark alley. It took her several moments before realizing that the ten or so men around her were vampires.

"Look what we have here." said the one who grabbed her "A pretty young woman to drink from."

The man bared his fangs and Francesca was too scared to do anything. _Am I going to die?_ She thought to herself._ Someone please help me! _Within a second someone had appeared. _Did he read my mind?_ She thought to herself.

"Yes I did." he said to her. Then he turned his attention to the group. "All of you leave this young woman alone! If you do not, I will be forced to intervene."

"Sorry Sir." the man who held Francesca said immeadiately taking his hands off of her. _Who was this guy?_ Francesca thought.

"We never meant to hurt her Baron."another said.

"It's _The_ Baron." he said slightly angered "Now get out of here."

Within a minute all ten of the punk vampires were gone. Once they were gone The Baron turned to Francesca and she got her first good look at him. He was about six feet tall, wore a nice suit with a fur cape. He also wore a white bowler hat over his mid-length brown hair. He had the most handsome face Francesca had ever seen.

"Thank you so much Sir." she said.

"Please miss," he said "call me William. And may I ask, what is your name?"

"Francesca DeVille." she replied.

"You are a beautiful woman Francesca." he said. And when he smiled she saw his fangs.

"You are a vampire too!" she said. Francesca tried to run away, but the Baron got a tight hold on her arm.

"Not so fast, Miss DeVille." he said "You owe me something for saving your life. Now let's go back to my place so we can discuss it further."

Francesca had no choice but to follow William. If she would try and escape from his strong hold, he would surely kill her on the spot. And anyways, she was intrigued by this strange man. Francesca found herself staring at him. Strangely, she was drawn to this man.

He caught her staring at him.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be my dear." he said.

"Ah, home!" he said a few minutes later.

Francesca was amazed at the beauty of the house. It was a giant, three-story Victorian mansion and was definitely the nicest house in town. It sat atop a small hill that looked down on them and the rest of the town. The two approached the gate and the two guardsmen opened it for them.

"Good night Sir." one of them said. He was a porky man, but a vampire nonetheless.

William ignored him and led Francesca up the path to the house. The doors automatically opened and he led her inside. Francesca noticed that there were about twenty men inside the house. They all wore fine suits and white fedora hats. They looked at Francesca but said nothing. William whisked her away to his three-story library. He sat down on a red leather armchair behind a glass table and instructed Francesca to take a seat across from him.

"Before I tell you what you owe me," he said "I would love to know more about you."

He asked her age, where she was from, why she was here, if she liked it and where she got those stunning looks from. She replied: nineteen, Ohio, randomly selected from a map and her mother.

"And I bet you're wondering who I am." he said "I am William, but most call me The Baron or Sir. I am the leader of the Dandies, the group who now controlls the whole city. And I _am_ a vampire."

"I already knew that last part." she said "Now what do you want from me?"

"I was thinking you'd forget, but it seems you haven't." he said "I want some of your blood Francesca. I want to feed on you."

"My blood?" she asked shocked.

"Yes." he said casually "I think that's a reasonable request for saving your life Francesca."

Reluctantly, Francesca agreed to let William have some of her blood. He walked over to her and it looked like he was kissing her neck, but instead she felt his fangs sink in. Francesca felt something she didn't know how to describe. She started losing her strength as William sucked more and more, even though he did it slowly and with class. She started to go limp but William's strong arms held her up. Francesca enjoyed William holding her so. Once he was done she passed out.


	2. One Of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own William! Pooie. **

**Note: Wesley is the name I gave to Brendon Urie's character in the vid. Livingston is the name I gave to Mice Carden's character in the vid. **

**Thanks to Dark Amystika for the review! It made me so happy. **

**This chapter is kinda slow, and I'm sorry for that. All the rest of the chapters will be pretty good. Currently, I have just finished writing chapter nine and believe me, the story gets good. **

**Our favorite vampire hunters, the members of Fall Out Boy, will show up next chapter. **

* * *

You Are Now One Of Us

Francesca woke up the next morning with a pain in her neck. She found herself in a nicely furnished room. She got out of the bed and looked around for a clock. She found on on the wall and it said that it was noon. She then looked around some more and saw a coffin sitting about three feet away from her.

"William must be in there." she said to herself.

She glanced at the bedside table. There was a note on it from William. She picked it up and read the elegant handwriting.

_Dearest Francesca,_

_I hope you slept well. You are free to explore the house and there are some clothes for you in the wardrobe if you wish to change. I will speak to you tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

_William_

_PS-There is some food in the kitchen if you are hungry. _

She set the note down and changed into a red dress (which was her exact size) that she found in the wardrobe. In fact, there were only red dresses in the wardrobe. Francesca thought that was weird, but did not really pay any attention to it. She also found some red high heels to wear, which instantly added height to her 5'4" frame.

She decided to go downstairs and check out William's library. The whole way down, the only sound she heard was the _click clack_ or her heels on the wood floor. At first she was afraid the noise would wake up the sleeping vampires, but that fear passed almost instantly.

Before going to the library, Francesca stopped at the kitchen to get something to eat. After she cleaned up the mess, she proceeded to the library. At the nearest table she found a book entitled _What Is A Vampire?_ Francesca thought it was very convenient that this book was placed there and began to read it.

She was just finishing up the book when she felt a hand resting itself on her shoulder. "That book fails to mention how handsome us vampires can be." he whispered into her ear.

"Hello William." she said with a smile.

"You look ravishing in red my dear." he said kissing her on the forehead "Red is my favorite color."

Francesca spent the next several weeks in the house with William and his fellow vampires. She had adjusted to a vampire's schedule quite easy. She was in love with William. He treated her like a princess. Secretly, Francesca wished that she could become a vampire, but she didn't know if he'd let her. So, she decided to turn to Wesley (A Dandie lieutenant and William's apprentice) for some help.

"Wes," she said one day "do you think William would... you know... let me become a vampire?"

"I'm not exactly sure Francesca ." he replied "I can maybe talk to him about it for you."

"You would? Thank you Wesley!" she said giving him a hug.

Later that night Francesca was playing chess with Livingston when Wesley interrupted them.

"Francesca," he said "The Baron needs to speak with you."

"Thank you Wes." she said. She got up and headed to the library.

She entered the room quietly. William beckoned her from his desk. He then told her to sit in his lap.

"Wesley told me you wanted to be turned." he said stroking her hair.

"Yes, it's true. Will you allow it?" she asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." he said pulling a knife from his desk drawer. He cut his neck "Drink my blood dear." he said "Get as much as you can."

Francesca was more than happy to oblige.

**

* * *

****Francesca is probably one of my favorite characters I've ever came up with. She is such a complex person, and more of her will be revealed as time goes on. **


	3. Going Undercover

**Sorry about the lack of new chapters on all of my stories. I've been spending most of my time writing a vampire novel. **

**Here's chapter three. In this chapter the Clandestine Vampire hunters are introduced. These next two or three chapters are going to focus on what happens right before the video and the video itself. **

**As you may notice, there is a major time gap. That's how I wanted it.**

* * *

**Going Undercover**

_Two Years Later_

"You know what to do, right dear?" William asked Francesca.

"Yes William." she said "I need to infiltrate the Clandestine Vampire Hunters and feed you information on how to stop them. We've gone over this a million times William."

"You know how important this is to me Francesca." he said rather impatiently "If something goes wrong, we're done for."

The Dandies were growing anxious about the Clandestine Vampire Hunters. They actually posed a threat to The Dandies' existence. The group had already wiped out most of the other vampire groups. Word on the street was that they were going to try and get The Dandies next.

William had asked Francesca to get information on Peter specifically. He was the biggest threat (and only vampire) in the group. Peter was sired by William and he knew his power and would stop at nothing to make him a Dandie.

"I will need you to make bi-weekly visits to me." William continued on "Be careful not to give yourself away. If they discover what you are doing, they will surely kill you."

After Francesca had left the headquarters, Wesley revealed his doubts to William.

"Sir, with all due respect, do you think that Francesca will be able to handle it?" he asked.

"I have the upmost faith in her Wesley." he replied "And I suggest that you do as well."

William then excused himself to his library to have a cup of tea and consider his next move.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! This went on for several minutes before Peter went off "Someone answer that fucking door!" he yelled. He was pretty mad because Patrick had promised him a cure over a month ago, and still had not produced any results. 

"I got it." Joe said getting off the worn out couch he was sleeping on.

He opened the door and saw a petite blonde woman standing there. She wasn't much older than him, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. She looked horrible and scared out of her wits.

"Is... is this the Clandestine headquarters?" she stammered.

"Yes it is." Joe replied "Come in Miss?"

"Miss DeVille." she said "My name is Francesca DeVille."

"Come in Francesca." Joe said " I'm Joe."

"Thank you so much." she said entering the warehouse that was home to the Clandestine vampire hunters.

"Come sit down." Joe said "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." she said taking a seat on the couch.

Patrick noticed her fangs "Holy shit! Why'd you let a vampire in Joe?"

"And what am I, wheat toast?" Pete asked.

"Oh sorry Pete." Patrick said.

"She showed up at the door." Joe said "Look at the state she's in. I couldn't turn her away."

"You could have." Andy said while sharpening his rapier.

"If I'm unwelcome, I'll leave." Francesca said starting to get up.

"Don't." Peter said "Andy is just a little mean."

"Obviously you hunted us down for something, what is it?" Patrick asked.

"I need your help." she said "...I need help taking The Baron down."

"You want to take The Baron down?" Joe asked "That's impossible!"

"No it isn't." she replied.

"Why do you want to take him down?" Andy asked.

"Because he turned you into a vampire, didn't he?" Pete asked.

"Yes." Francesca replied.

* * *

Over the course of the next several weeks, Francesca gained that hunters' trust and was getting more and more information from them. They didn't know that she was secretly giving this information to The Baron. She got a lot of it from Peter who sympathized with her and wanted to help her out.

William was now in his library with all his top lieutenants "Last night, Francesca gave me the last bit of information that I needed to plan our attack." he said happily.

"When will we attack?" Jeremiah asked.

"I was thinking of tomorrow night." William said "It's supposed to be a beautiful night. Prepare everyone."

"Yes sir." Livingston and Wesley said at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucked. From here on out, the rest of them will rock. Promise.**

**Remember, I like reviews)**


End file.
